The present disclosure generally relates to a system for haptic feedback to a user, and specifically to haptic devices that include fiducial markers to track the movement of a user's fingers in the virtual reality (VR) system.
Virtual reality (VR) is a simulated environment created by computer technology and presented to a user, such as through a VR system. Typically, a VR system includes a head-mounted display (HMD) that provides visual and audio information to the user. Conventional VR systems create virtual body parts (e.g., a virtual finger) in the simulated environment and use a tracking system to track a user movement in a physical space. The simulated environment presented to the user may be updated according to the user movement in the physical space.